Para ellos dos
by Ari-arakawa
Summary: Encuentros en una estacion de autobuses


No sabía si había hecho bien. Quizás hubiera sido mejor haberle dejado llegar a él antes, pero nunca le había gustado viajar durante el día. Se pasaba más calor y el viaje se hacía más largo. De noche, no. Había dormido todo el viaje y ya se había instalado en el hotel antes de descansar unas pocas horas.

– A la Estación de Autobuses, por favor – le dijo al taxista.

Por el camino iba observando los edificios, las calles, la gente… Nada era parecido a su ciudad, a su entorno. Pero, ¡qué narices!, si había que aventurarse era mejor hacerlo allí, donde nadie la conociera, fuera de las miradas indiscretas de los vecinos, de las lenguas largas de las señoras del barrio.

– _Mira, es la hija de Martínez – le susurraría una a otra._

– _¿Quién es ese que la acompaña?_

– _Nunca lo había visto por aquí. Seguro que es uno de esos…_

– _¿Uno de esos qué?_

– _Ya sabes, mujer – contestaría. – De esos…_

No, realmente era mejor así. Era mejor que aquello se mantuviera en el anonimato. Al menos por ahora, mientras sólo era un loco salto al vacío en el que se arriesgaba todo. Por eso habían elegido una zona neutral, donde se ponía en juego sólo lo necesario, donde si algo salía mal todo quedaría borrado al volver a casa.

Aunque también… ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal? Se quedaría sola en una ciudad desconocida y… No, nada saldría mal. No tenía por qué hacerlo y como no iba a salir nada mal no debía pensar en ello. Sacudió la cabeza para hacer que se esfumaran aquellos negros augurios y siguió observando el paisaje urbano de aquella gran ciudad.

Cuando llegó a los andenes de estación, el ambiente asfixiante de los tubos de escape de las distintas máquinas le hizo sentir por un momento como si se ahogase en un aire ardiente y contaminado. El calor asfixiante no ayudaba a sentirse mejor así que se vio obligada a detenerse para tratar de recuperar un momento el aliento y abanicarse con la pequeña revista que portaba en sus manos.

El bus que le había traído tenía que haber llegado ya, pero ¿cuál era? Durante un momento, se arrepintió de no haber comprobado la dársena en la que se suponía que debía estacionarse el autocar en lugar de tener que recorrerlas todas una tras una entre aquella avasalladora marea de gente que iba y venía.

¿Qué hacía toda esa gente allí? Seguramente, muchos regresaban a casa después de sus vacaciones, otros saldrían a disfrutar de esos merecidos días de descanso. Para algunos sólo sería un lugar de paso, para otros, su destino definitivo. Pensando en todo eso, comenzó a abstraerse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

¿Habría allí alguno más como ella? La verdad es que su caso era un tanto… "especial". Aunque en estos tiempos era cada vez más extraña, pasar unos días con un completo desconocido, en una ciudad completamente desconocida seguía produciendo esa sensación totalmente abrumadora de desconcierto, temor, vergüenza… y una extraña excitación ante lo que le podría esperar.

Había hablado con él miles de veces, ¿cómo sería verlo en persona? No quería pensar en que la visita sería decepcionante, pero no podía sacarse aquel pequeño miedo de la cabeza.

Entre tanto, iba escabulléndose entre montones de maletas y personas que se apiñaba a la puerta del autobús que debía llevarle a su destino y otras que se esforzaban en recoger sus equipajes de las barrigas de los vehículos. Aquello era una gran estación a pleno funcionamiento: un completo caos.

Parejas que se reencontraban, que se separaban, familias enteras, amigos… Los grupos de gente que poblaban la estación eran de lo más variopinto. Pero no todo eran escenas agradables de ver. No todo el mundo era feliz y eso pudo comprobarlo cuando su tránsito a través de las dársenas se vio interrumpido por una acalorada discusión.

– ¡Le estoy diciendo que esta maleta es mía! – le gritaba un hombre a otro.

– ¡Es mía! – replicaba el otro. – ¿No lo ve?

– ¡Es mía! – tiraba de los bultos el primero.

– ¡Por favor! ¿Quieren parar?

Como pudo, esquivó aquella trifulca y siguió su camino por aquella interminable estación. ¿Se habría pasado ya de la dársena de destino? No, no podía ser. Había estado fijándose detenidamente en todo lo que le rodeaba buscando aquella cara que apenas había visto en un par de fotografías pero que tanto había soñado con contemplar sin la mediación de ninguna pantalla, especialmente en las últimas semanas. De todas formas… con la cantidad de gente que había allí no era descabellado que algo se le hubiera pasado por algo.

– Mierda – musitó cansada al llegar al fin de la dársena.

La verdad es que no haberlo encontrado la había puesto nerviosa. No le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de tener que volver a atravesar otra vez todo el camino sola entre tanta y tanta gente como se había acumulado en los últimos minutos. Estaba perdida en la hora punta de una estación en la que no dejaba de desembarcar una multitud de viajeros.

– ¿Mierda? – le sorprendió un susurro a su espalda. – ¿Te parece esa una forma educada de saludar a un amigo?

Ella se dio la vuelta para descubrir su rostro. Había calculado muchas cosas en aquellos últimos días, pero nada era parecido a lo que sintió en aquel momento. Tantos meses de espera, tantas ilusiones creadas… todo se desvanecía ahora que había llegado aquel instante tan esperado.

¿Cómo podría describirlo? ¿Alegría? ¿Desconcierto? ¿Alivio? ¿Sorpresa? No, no era eso… Era todo eso junto y más. Difícilmente podría explicarse aquella nube caótica de emociones que le asaltaban. Aquel día, aquella hora había llegado. Al fin podía verle cara a cara.

– Ho… Hola – saludó ella tímidamente.

Su corazón funcionaba a toda máquina. Todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Entre aquella masa de personas, como en ebullición, el tiempo se detuvo para contemplar aquel encuentro.

– No muerdo, ¿sabes?

– Y… Ya.

Él dejó sus maletas en el suelo y la acogió en un firme y cálido abrazo. Él también había esperado mucho poder hacer aquello. Incontables horas al teléfono, muchas más comunicándose a través de internet… Sí, aquel encuentro no era algo soñado sólo por ella, también por él, que había contado los minutos, los días… hasta poder

– ¿Mejor ahora?

– S… Sí.

– Me alegro – le sonrió. – He esperado tanto este momento…

– Y yo…

Hablar con él, cruzar aquellas primeras palabras y ver que nada malo había pasado la tranquilizó. Ya no le parecía un salto al vacío, ya no le parecía una estupidez. Estaba segura de haber acertado, de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Estaba totalmente convencida de que aquel fin de semana sería algo que siempre recordaría como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

– ¿Está muy lejos el hotel?

– A unos diez minutos en taxi.

– Perfecto – resopló el con una gran mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. – Necesito darme una ducha. ¿Vamos?

– Vamos – respondió. – ¿Te ayudo a llevar algo?

En respuesta, el la cogió del hombro y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Su fin de semana, su momento, estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
